


Grounding

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Maedhros is restored to his kin; Fingon helps restore him to himself.





	Grounding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).




End file.
